


Сладкая беспомощность

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Эдвард хочет секса, но не хочет предлагать Освальду напрямую.





	Сладкая беспомощность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Покачивая бокалом, печальный Освальд делал глоток за глотком. Над чем он так задумывался каждый раз? Не всё же об Эдварде или об убийствах.  
  
Подглядывание через замаскированную камеру доставляло удовольствие. Эдвард видел каждое нервное движение, слышал каждый горький вздох и главное — знал, когда именно Освальд пьёт вино с приправой, которая погрузит его в долгий крепкий сон.  
  
Можно было бы выходить из дома тотчас, как Освальд пригубил бокал, однако наблюдение за последними осознанными минутами стало своеобразной прелюдией.  
  
Когда Освальда клонило в сон, он начинал часто моргать. Прекращал смаковать каждый глоток, допивал вино быстро, а затем убирал бутылку в свой личный бар. Больше никто не пил его алкоголь, и он не замечал, что с ним что-то не так.  
  
Освальд, любитель проводить в ванной часы, быстро принимал душ и едва успевал добрести до кровати. Наверное, думал, что чересчур переутомился. Или спихивал сонливость на солидный возраст.  
  
Эдвард ждал с замиранием сердца, в какой позе он уснёт. Легче всего, когда на животе: достаточно было только приспустить пижамные штаны. Сегодня Освальд успел устроиться на боку, обняв подушку. Зрелище так умиляло, что очень захотелось всё испортить.  
  
Эдвард проверил карманы — ничего ли не забыл, не то будет весьма обидно — и поспешил к своей добыче, предвкушая ночь удовольствий.  
  
Украсть ключи от всех жилищ и тайников и сделать слепки труда не составило, пока Освальд занимался гангстерскими разборками. У Эдварда всегда был доступ к любому его дому и к его телу, а на случай, если Освальду взбрело бы в голову поменять замки, он брал набор отмычек.  
  
Освальд, кажется, вовсе не подозревал, что нужно что-то менять. Он ни словом не показал сомнений ни Эдварду, ни наедине с собой. Хотя с него станется разгадать загадку, почему Эдвард больше не интересовался женщинами, обрадоваться до полной потери интеллекта и искусно притворяться, что добросовестно пьёт вино со снотворным и беззаботно спит, пока на него дрочат или трахают. Но по крайней мере, он точно не изображал сон: не та выдержка.  
  
Иногда Эдвард был не против, если бы Освальд глупо выдал себя мелочью. Или просто однажды проснулся бы. Эдвард не остановился бы, а Освальд, поудивлявшись чуток, вскоре стал бы кричать от наслаждения, признавая полное поражение перед Эдвардом.  
  
Эдвард всегда возбуждал неискушённого Освальда, хотя не делал ничего особенного. Под настроение он мог ему подрочить, чтобы Освальд наутро изумлённо изучал сперму и, закатив глаза, шёл стирать простынь, но даже случайные касания к его голой коже могли вызвать тихий томный стон.  
  
Открыв дверь в спальню, Эдвард огляделся, проверяя, не заглянула ли сюда охрана или какой-нибудь убийца. Не обнаружив никого лишнего, он закрылся на щеколду и подошёл к кровати, окидывая взглядом обездвиженное тело.  
  
Вживую Освальд, обнимающийся с подушкой, выглядел ещё более милым.  
  
Эдвард облизнул губы и положил ладонь на его бедро. Его теплота напоминала о временах, когда они ещё не предали друг друга.  
  
Эдвард погладил ногу Освальда и резко поднялся до плеч, слегка задирая ногтями рубашку. Его возбуждало то, что он может дотрагиваться где хочет, гладить, или целовать, или щипать, или даже аккуратно шлёпать, — но Освальд об этом не узнает. Не узнает, что его так касался человек, в которого он влюблён. Это заставляло Эдварда смеяться. И ужасно возбуждало.  
  
Насладившись маленькой местью, Эдвард подцепил края штанов и с силой дёрнул. Они остались болтаться на ноге, а Освальд перевернулся на другой бок. Эдвард разочарованно цокнул языком. Ему не нравилось, когда Освальд проявлял самостоятельность. Когда он был марионеткой, Эдвард наслаждался больше.  
  
Он подтолкнул Освальда в обратную сторону, и тот послушно перекатился на спину. Расставив податливые ноги, Эдвард сел между ними и выдавил на пальцы смазку, которая наряду с презервативами и отмычками всегда присутствовала в его эротическом наборе.  
  
Освальд был расслабленным. Эдвард скользил пальцами внутри, смазывая его, и гладил головку члена. Освальд дышал всё чаще и чаще. Но сегодня Эдвард не собирался доводить дело до конца. Он вошёл в Освальда и навис сверху, наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы мелко дрожали, а глаза под веками быстро двигались. Интересно, что ему снится. Не Эдвард ли? Обидно, если кто-то другой.  
  
Это никогда не занимало слишком много времени. Иногда хотелось подольше насладиться беспомощностью Освальда, но тогда он так громко стонал, что Эдвард опасался быть пойманным охраной. И без того иногда приходилось зажимать его рот рукой или собственными губами.  
  
Кончив, Эдвард тщательно вытирал смазку или свою сперму, если решал подрочить по-быстрому, и прятал всё грязное в пакет, который берёг как зеницу ока, пока не добирался до мусорного бака. Освальд хорошо научил прятать следы преступления. Успехи ученика ему понравились бы.  
  
И Эдвард, поправив на Освальде штаны, а иногда даже заботливо укрыв одеялом, исчезал из его дома. До следующего раза.


End file.
